All My Best Friends Are Metalheads!
by Digidestened7
Summary: COMPLETE! For Can't Decide's challenge. Vlad takes his son Mac, from Not so very family matters, to meet the two girls who are most crazy about him , from My life as a shape shifter. Plus, Vlad is cooking. This won't end well...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I got a challenge from Can't Decide the other day, and she wanted me to write a story about where her characters, Dawn and Rena, meet mine, Mac Masters! So read and Review!**

**Okey doke, here we go!**

**Oh right… if you don't know who Dawn and Rena are, go to Can't Decide's Profile (she's in my favorites so find it there) and read the stories! They are very funny and AWSOMELY AWSOMENESS!**

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Dad," Mac pleaded, "Why are we going here again?"

"Jesus Christ Mac, shut your face!" Vlad said, throwing his hands up in the air and nearly missing a tree on the side of the road, "They really want to meet you! I looked after them for a while before they went back to their real family! All they talked about was YOU!"

"That's what scares me…" Mac mumbled and slouched down in his seat.

The slick, blue Mercedes pulled up to a long driveway. The white house was small, but large enough to live in. "Is this the house?" Mac asked, opening his door.

"Well, why else would I stop here?" Vlad asked sarcastically.

Mac shrugged it off and put his halo in his pocket. "you can take that off?" Vlad asked.

"Only in front of people I don't know very well," Mac replied, sticking it in his coat pocket. It was a cold winter day and the wind was stinging at Mac's dark green coat. He zipped it up and walked with Vlad up to the front door. He knocked and a girl with black hair opened the door.

"Hi Vlad!" she said, waving and then looking over at Mac. "Hiya!" she said, sighing a little.

Mac made a small smile and did a little wave. "So Rena," Vlad said, "Where's your sister hmm?"

Rena glared at him for a minute and then yelled, "DAWN! THE BOYS ARE HERE!" making both Vlad and Mac wince.

They could hear someone thump down the stairs and then another girl with black hair and a black sweatshirt appeared at the door. "Hello Vlad," she said and then glanced over at Mac, who had his hair generally spiked up today. She felt her eyelids get heavy as she looked at him. "H-hiya!" she said weakly. Mac just chuckled a bit and said, "Hiya to you too!"

"Nice hair die!"

"Thanks!"

For a moment they just looked at each other, and then looked away, swaying back and forth on their heels and toes. Vlad smirked at this and Rena crossed her arms in an angry fashion. "Let's go inside…" she said. Mac walked past her and took off his heavy jacket, revealing his normal blue and red T-shirt. He hung it on the coat hanger.

"So," Mac said, playing with his goggles he just had cleaned, "What do you wanna do?"

_MAKE OUT!_ Rena and Dawn thought at the same time, but instead said, "How about we go up to our room?"

Mac shrugged. "Okay," he said, "but I'm kind of hungry…"

Vlad figured that this was the time to redeem himself from the Thanksgiving incident. "I will cook you something!" he said, pulling a chef hat from no where. Mac's eyes went as wide as saucers as he looked at his father. "You…are…going…to…cook?" he asked, stammering.

Dawn looked at Mac with an eyebrow up. "He can cook right?" she asked. Mac moved his head very, very slowly to look at her. He shook his head no.

She waved it off. "I'm sure he can handle it!" she said, starting up the stairs, "Just don't burn down the house okay Vladdie?"

"GOT IT!" and with that, Vlad ran into the kitchen.

Mac sighed and started to walk up the stairs. _Great,_ he thought, following Rena, _I'm_ _stuck upstairs in a room with two girls who are nuts about me, and Dad is cooking. How can this get any worse?_

* * *

**Me**: REVIEW!

**Mac**: Uh… what's gonna happen upstairs?

**Me**: (looks at watch) WHOA LOOK AT THE TIME! GOTTA JUICE! (runs out of studio)

**Mac**: (eyes get as wide as his head)

**Vlad:** (sighs) too bad I'm cooking…


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, thanks for the reviews for this story so far! Hope you're enjoying it!

**Mac**: sure you are! You sent me up in a room with this weirdo (points at Rena)

**Me**: Dawn's not a weirdo?

**Mac:** … uh…

**Me**: that's right. Now shut up and let me continue!

**CHAPTER 2: **

000000000000000

Dawn's Kitchen

Vlad's POV

000000000000000000

YAY! I will redeem myself from the Thanksgiving incident! Candy's gonna love me! Oh wait, she already does… hmm… well, she'll be proud when I make her a nice romantic dinner tomorrow night!

I walk into the kitchen. There is a refrigerator in the corner of the room and a cutting board in the middle. A stove and microwave are clamped to the side of the wall, next to a counter top. Look's like I have everything I need!

"What do you want to eat?" I yell up the stairs. A few seconds later I hear a reply for Grilled Cheeses. How easy can you get? I can do this!

I walk over to the refrigerator and rummage through it until I find the cheese.

Grilled cheeses have cheese right? RIGHT?

"hmm…," I said to myself. They were packed into little plastic packages… how convenient!

000000000000000

Dawn and Rena's room

General POV

00000000000000

Mac followed after Rena into the small room. It was almost cramped for Mac, because he was used to the large rooms in his father's castle for so long!

There were two small beds on each side of the room. Mac watched as Dawn went over and sat on the one on his right side. "So," she said, "What do you guys want to do?" Mac shrugged and Rena put an evil look on her face.

She pulled a flashlight out of no where. "Let's play truth or dare! MWAHAHAHAHA!" she held the flashlight to make her look scary.

"Yeah!" Dawn said and took a seat on the floor. She looked over at Mac. "Aren't you going to play?" She asked him.

Mac shrugged. He didn't really want to play, but he didn't want to look like a jerk either, so he sat down next to her. "Okay," Dawn said, "I want to go first!"

"Okay," said Mac and Rena at the same time.

She rubbed her chin and it showed she was thinking. "MAC!" she said, pointing and making him jump, "Truth or dare?"

"Uh…" he said, "Dare!"

"Okay," Dawn said, "I dare you to let me wear your goggles for the rest of the time you are here!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not my goggles!" he said, grabbing onto them, "I look horrible without them!"

"You have to! You picked dare!" she smiled.

Mac sighed, "Oh alright…" he said, taking them off slowly. He handed them to her and Dawn and Rena burst into laughter at how much his hair had changed. It was once spiky, but now he had bangs hanging on front of his eyes, nearly covering them. It was all frizzled and he had some spots of hair gel in it. "Aw, shut up!" he said, throwing the goggles at her, but she quickly caught them.

"If only you could see yourself right now!" she laughed as she put the goggles on her head.

"Well, too bad I can't!" he replied back, crossing his arms and sticking out his lower lip in disgust. _Oh it's my turn!_ He thought. "Rena!" he said, pointing at her, " Truth or dare?"

She crossed her arms. "Truth!" she said, like it was nothing.

"AW CRAP!" Mac said, snapping his fingers. Then he had a great Idea! "if you had a choice, would you date me or Danny Fenton?" he asked, leaning forward with an evil grin on his face.

Rena blushed. "You know," she said, "it's amazing how much you act like Vlad!"

"Maybe," he said, still with his evil grin, "But that's a little off topic, isn't it? Now why don't you tell us who you would date hmm?"

"Well," Rena said, nervously, "you're kinda… but… Danny is…Danny?"

"What?" Mac said, sneaking the cell phone out of his back pocket, "Who did you choose?"

Rena gulped. "No offense," she said, "but um… Danny…"

Mac and Dawn burst out laughing as Mac dialed the Fenton Clan phone number. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Rena yelled and jumped on top of Mac, attempting to grab the phone.

A voice on the other line picked up. "Hello?" it said. It was Danny.

"Hey Danny, it's Mac! What's up?" Mac asked. Danny held raised up an eyebrow as he heard someone screaming for Mac to let go of the phone.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Danny asked. Rena tried to bite Mac, but he quickly put up his metal arm and she chewed on that instead.

"Forget that!" Mac said, dodging Rena for the fourth time, "Listen, I have some valuable information for you!"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Do you remember Dawn and Rena?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Well," Mac smirked, "RENA WANTS TO GO OUT WITH YOU!"

"MAC I HATE YOU!" Rena screamed, being held back by Dawn.

Mac closed the phone, and on the other end, Danny passed out with bad thoughts in his head.

"MY TURN!" Rena said, as she sat down on the floor once again. "MAC, TRUTH OR DARE?"

"Dare!" Mac said confidently, but then covered his mouth after realizing his mistake.

Rena laughed manically. "I DARE you," she said, pointing at Dawn, "To KISS Dawn!"

"NOOOOOO!" Mac yelled.

"YES!" Dawn yelled, punching her fist in the air, "uh… I mean, Aw man!"

"Do I have to?" Mac asked, begging for pity.

"Yup!" Rena said happily, "This is payback! You mess with me, you REALLY mess with me!"

Mac sighed and turned to Dawn. "After this," he said, "We'll still just be friends okay?"

"I know," Dawn said sadly. She tried to hold back he excitement as Mac inched toward her and quickly kissed her, just once.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Rena and Dawn asked at the same time.

"A kiss?" Mac said, shrugging his shoulders.

"That wasn't a kiss!" Rena complained, "That was barely even a peck! Do it right or don't do it at all and be known as the chicken who can't play truth or dare right!"

Mac sighed. "Oh… fine!" he said and placed his lips against Dawn's.

000000000000

Dawn's kitchen

Vlad's POV

000000000000000000

I hear moans of satisfaction from Dawn upstairs. Maybe I should check on them… or maybe I don't. I don't even want to know what those sounds are from!

Oh look! The cheese is almost done!

* * *

**Mac**: He burnt the cheese?

**Vlad**: What? It's not like I cook! I pay someone to do that for me!

**Mac**: You loser! Get a life!

**Vlad:** You first!

**Mac**: NO YOU!

**Vlad**: YOU!

**Mac: **at least I know how to kiss a girl!

**Vlad: **What? I can kiss!

**Mac: **Oh yeah? PROVE IT!

**Vlad:** Fine! I will! (Calls Candy into the room)

**Candy: **(opens the door) yeah?

**Vlad: **Come here for a second!

**Candy and Vlad: **(kissing)

**Mac: **I can do better! DAWN?

**Dawn: **Here we go again!

**Mac and Dawn: **(kissing)

**Candy: **(to Vlad) don't worry hun, I'm sure you're a much better kisser!

**Vlad: **Ah, you have such a way with words…

**Trey: **(mumbles) make it pictures and you've got a thousand of 'em!

**Vlad: **What the hell is that supposed to mean (eyes widen in realization)

**Trey: **Yeah I know, pretty nasty huh? But guess what? You two…

**Me: **WHOA! STOP IT RIGHT THERE! TRYING TO KEEP THIS TEEN RATED OKAY?

**Trey: **Right! I knew that!

**Me: **sure… we'll go with that one… REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Finally updating! YAYNESS!

**Vlad**: …

**Me:** What's wrong? Need another beating? (punches fist into hand)

**Vlad:** (flinches and runs away)

**Me**: Yeah, that's what I thought!

**CHAPTER 3:**

0000000000000000000

Dawn and Rena's room

General POV

000000000000000000

Mac quickly broke away from this kiss and wiped his lips. "There!" he said, glaring at Rena, "Happy now?"

Rena just smiled. "Yup!" she said and leaned back in the beanbag chair she was sitting on.

Mac crossed his arms. "you know what," he said, "pass!"

"Fine!" Rena said, confidently, "That means my turn again! Dawn! TRUTH OR DARE?"

Dawn shrugged. "Dare!" she said.

Rena smiled. Dawn frowned. "I dare you to transform right in front of Mac!"

Dawn nearly passed out.

"What?" Mac asked, eagerly.

Rena smiled an evil smile. "That's for me to know, and you to soon find out!"

"Rena!" Dawn yelled, "You know I can't do that!"

"Sure you can! What are you chicken? BOCK BOCK BOCK!

"I am not chicken!"

"Then do it!"

Dawn gulped and looked at Mac. "Fine," she said quietly and stood up. Mac watched as she turned into a man with long white hair and a black outfit.

"Dad?" Mac said, "Where did you come from?"

"I'm not REALLY Vlad," Dawn said, changing back to herself and taking a seat on the floor, "I'm a shape shifter!"

**THUNK **

Mac passed out onto the floor. "Great job Rena!" Dawn said, "Now he's sleeping!"

"So?"

"I'm gonna get you for this… TRUTH OR-"

"FOOD'S UP!" Vlad yelled from downstairs. This woke Mac up and he gave Dawn a surprised look.

"Oh great," Dawn pouted.

"HA HA!" Rena said, and started towards the door. Mac and Dawn followed.

"So," Mac said, putting his hands into his pockets, "You're a shape shifter huh?"

Dawn blushed. "Yeah, nerdy huh?" she asked.

"Not really," Mac said flashing his pearly whites at her, "I think it's kinda cool!" And with that, he slid down the stair rail.

0000000000000

Kitchen

General POV

0000000000000000

Mac, Dawn, and Rena stared down at their plates. "Um…Vlad?" Dawn asked, still looking at her plate.

"Yeah?"

"You know, Grilled Cheese includes bread right?"

"Yeah," Mac agreed, "And next time remember to take the plastic OFF the cheese…"

Vlad slapped his face. "DAMMIT!"

Mac got up from the table. "Let me show you how it's done," he said, pushing Vlad into a chair. He started to rummage through the cabinets. "AW forget it!" he said, "Dawn?"

She looked over at him and said, "Yeah?"

"Turn into a frying pan," Mac said, turning on the stove and taking out some pancake mix.

Dawn shrugged. "Uh… okay!" She turned into a frying pan and landed on the tabletop.

"Great!" Mac said, picking her up and placing her on the stove.

"OW! IT BURNS!"

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me…" Mac took the mix and covered in the pan. As the mix started to heat up and turn pancakeish, he took the pan off the stove and flipped the pancake in the air. He gave his father a devious smile.

Vlad glared at him. "Oh please!" he said, "I can do that!"

Mac shrugged. "Fine then, prove it!"

Vlad got up and took the pan. "Fine! I will!" He flipped the pancake in the air.

SPLAT

It landed on the ground. Mac grabbed a spatula and scraped it off the floor. He put it on a plate. "ten second rule," he said, "This pancake is yours!" He smiled and Vlad glared and took the plate.

Mac found another pan and used it with Dawn the Pan. About five minutes later, they had a delicious meal of pancakes, which were about a foot high stack each.

"Dig in!" Mac said sitting down as Dawn took her normal form. Dawn sat down and started to eat her pancakes and Vlad sat there with his arms crossed. "What?" Mac said, taking a mouthful of food, "Having a problem eating that pancake that YOU dropped? What are you chicken?"

"NO! I'm not afraid of anything!" Vlad barked.

"Prove it!" Mac said, covering his plate in syrup.

Vlad took the fork and reluctantly ate the pancake. After he was done, Mac handed him his normal stack of pancakes.

After the meal, Vlad had decided it was time to go. "Thanks for letting us come over girls," Vlad said, starting towards the car.

Mac stayed inside for a little while before Vlad started to nearly beep from inside the car. As Mac chuckled he said to the girls, "Well I better get going. You know how he is,"

"Aw," Rena and Dawn wined, "Do you REALLY have to go?"

"Yeah," Mac said grabbing his coat off the hook, "Bye!" and he ran out the door.

0000000

5 seconds later

00000000

"Oh yeah," Mac said, poking his head through the door and coming inside again, "And one more thing before I go!"

He walked over to Dawn and gave her a small kiss, which she turned as red as a beat. "I'll miss you!" he said loudly and ran back outside.

Dawn let out a dreamy sigh. Just as she was about to continue walking, She was pinned to the wall with arrows. "DAWN!" Rena cried, "HE'S MINE REMEMBER?"

"Uh oh…" Dawn said, struggling to break free.

"Now," Rena said, "I will force you to eat… THESE!" Rena pulled a can of lima beans out of her pocket and opened it.

"Do you always carry those around?" Dawn asked.

Rena's smile faded for a moment. "I don't have a problem!" She barked, "Now… EAT!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Dawn:** Phew

**Rena:** Fine! Just stop it at the part where I make her eat the beans!

**Me: **Yup! Hope you all liked the story! I wonder If I could have made it longer…

**Vlad**: NO! YOU COULDN'T HAVE! NO MORE PANCAKE FLIPPING FOR ME!

**Me:** Don't worry guys, if I come up with an Idea for a sequel, I'll post it!

**Vlad and Mac:** NOOOOOOOOOO!

**Dawn and Rena**: YES!


End file.
